Foxy and Chica: A Romance
by Kirito11141
Summary: The pizzeria isn't doing so well. Then Mr. Fazbear had a great idea. He was going to make a last-ditch effort to save the place. He was going to order a new animatronic. Will she abide by the rules or will her curiosity get the best of her. Contains FreddyxBonnie.
1. Chapter 1

(Bonnie is a female in this story to clear up confusion. This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. If people like this MIGHT become a daily series. There will also be some FreddyxBonnie.)

Chapter 1: Pilot

Mr. Fazbear was just finishing up his work for the night. He yawned loudly as he was packing up. He decided to close the pizzeria the next day. He knew that the animatronics would be happy about that. Since they were alive and all, they really enjoyed the free time. So since he was already tired and he needed a break, the animatronics would get one too. Even so, he wasn't too happy about it. The pizzeria wasn't doing so well lately. Ever since what happened in '87, everyone has been avoiding the place more and more. There were only three animatronics, but they had been here for a long time. Mr. Fazbear decided to make a last-ditch effort to save the Pizzeria. He was going to order a new animatronic. He then walked out of his office as the bell for 12:00 rang.

"Hey there guys! You can move now." said Mr. Fazbear

"Thank God! It feels like my endoskeleton has given out on me." said Freddy

"I know right!' said Bonnie

"When will Mike be arriving?" said Freddy

"In a few minutes. Why?" said Mr. Fazbear

"I was just getting bored. I wanted to tell some jokes to pass the time."

"Oh that reminds me! You guys get to have the day off tomorrow. I also have a surprise for you guys."

"Cool!" said Bonnie. "What is the surprise?"

"Since the pizzeria isn't doing so well, I decided to order a new animatronic. I was thinking we could do something with it to replace Foxy" said Mr. Fazbear. "Maybe he find companionship before he gets finally scrapped."

Freddy and Bonnie both blushed and glanced at each other. They both had feeling for each other. They were strong feeling too. They just didn't know how to express them to each other yet. They had been friends forever and they just acted like it. So they felt awkward at times like these. Mr. Fazbear and Mike knew this, but they never said anything. Mr. Fazbear noticed the mood and decided to go.

"Okay guy, I will see you in two days. Mike will be here to keep you guys company." said Mr. Fazbear

"Ok!" they said in unison.

He then left the restaurant for the break. The animals just waited for a while. Freddy and Bonnie felt kind of awkward being there alone together. They wanted to admit their feelings for each other so bad. Even so, they just couldn't yet. So they just sat there in awkward silence for a while before Mike arrived. He was like their best friend. However, they weren't always on good terms. They once tried to kill him, but he proved to them that he was a human and they started to be friends. When he walked in they were happy to see him.

"Hey Mike! What's new?" said Freddy

"Nothing much. You guys?" said Mike

"Yeah actually. We are getting a new animatronic to replace Foxy."

"Sounds great! Well, I'm going to the office. You guys coming?"

"Yeah!"

Then the very next day, as Mike was hanging out with the animatronics during the day off, three men brought in a big box with a white sheet over it.


	2. Chapter 2- The Arrival

Foxy and Chica: A Romance

Chapter 2: The Arrival

The animatronics came out and eyed the box excitedly. They loved the idea of having a new friend around. Even though they enjoyed each other's company, they wanted to have another person around. They would treat her with utmost respect and respect her decisions. They had heard it was a girl, so Bonnie was excited to have another girl around the restaurant.

"Oh the new animatronic is here?" said Mike. "I'll help you activate it."

"Ok. Thanks for the assistance dude." said the engineer.

"No problem."

They took the animatronic out of the box. It was a yellow chicken. On the box, it said that her name was Chica. They unloaded her from the box and opened up her back panel. They found the switch in her back and they turned her on. At first nothing happened, but then they heard a whirring noise in her gears, signaling that she was turning on.

"M-My name is C-Chica. L-Let's Eat!" said Chica "Where am I?"

"You're at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! My name is Freddy. This is the beauti- I mean this is my friend Bonnie." He blushed when he realized when he was about to say. He was hoping he hid it well. It didn't seem to work because Bonnie blushed and looked away.

"Oh okay, well nice to meet you two." said Chica. "Can I have a tour of the place?"

"Sure thing!"

They then took Chica on a full tour of the place. They were glad they had the day off because they got to show Chica the whole place. Along the way they got to know each other a little bit better. They cracked jokes and they had some good laughs. Chica thought that they were really fun and even though just met Bonnie and Freddy, she could tell what they felt for each other. While they were walking she said something to Bonnie.

"So you like Freddy huh?" said Chica. Bonnie immediately blushed as red as a tomato.

"W-what m-makes you say t-that?!" said Bonnie

"Your reaction just now showed me I'm right."

"Fine you got me." said Bonnie, sadly

"Awww that is so cute!"

"Don't tell him please!"

"Sure don't worry about it."

After that they finished the tour, they took a break in the dining room. By the time they were finished, it was almost time for the night shift to start. Chica was going to have to face the children tomorrow. Then Chica saw something that peaked her interest.

"Well we are going to hang out with Mike. Are you coming Chica?" said Freddy

"What is that over there?" said Chica. She was referencing towards Pirate Cove.

Freddy and Bonnie developed very worried looks on their faces. No one was allowed to go in there anymore. Not after what happened in 1987. They had to stop her from ever going in there.

"Please Chica, for us don't ever go in there." said Freddy

"Why?" said Chica

"There is an animatronic named Foxy and he did something very bad in the year 1987. He might be very dangerous. Just don't go in there. Please?"

"Ok."

"Well we are going to Mike's room. Are you coming?"

"Hang on. I want to explore a bit more. I'll be there soon."

"Okay don't be long."

With that, Freddy and Bonnie headed down to Mike's room to talk to him for a while. Chica heard them laughing at something. Even so, she lied about what she was doing. Once they were out of sight. She snuck into Pirate Cove when they weren't watching the cameras. She looked around the dark cove. She saw pictures of children of this fox animatronic. She was walking when she bumped into something. It fell to the floor as did she. It was too dark to see anything.

"Oww. My head" said Chica

Chica realized that it was too messy in there after all these years. She was leaving the cove. Well she was about to when she heard a voice.

"A-aye! My n-name b-be Foxy the P-pirate!"

.


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting Foxy

Chapter 3: Meeting Foxy

Chica stepped back startled. She wasn't expecting him to work. It was 2014 after all. That 27 years ago after all. She figured his endo and wires would be broken. Even so, she could see he was happy to be to back on.

"Thank ye!" said Foxy

"O-oh you're welcome…" said Chica

Chica was slowly backing out of the curtains. She thought she might be dangerous. She thought he might hurt her if she made sudden movements toward the curtain. Unfortunately, Foxy noticed her movement. His ears drooped down.

"Oh...well I guess I'm destined to be alone." said Foxy. He started to walk deeper into the cove. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Chica."

Suddenly she felt bad about trying to leave him. It looked like he just wanted some companionship. She kind of stayed where she was.

"Are you a new animatronic?' asked Foxy. This broke Chica out of her trance.

"Yeah I just met Freddy and Bonnie outside." said Chica. He seemed to wince at the names.

"So you're going to leave now correct?" said Foxy.

"I could stay here if you want. Could you tell me what you did in 1987?"

Foxy nearly shuddered at those words. It was something that he never wanted to remember for the rest of his life. Chica noticed this.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she said.

"I guess I can. Even though it will just make me feel worse."

"I'll help you feel better." she offered.

Foxy sighed and sat down. Chica slowly sat down next to him. She was still nervous about this whole situation. She didn't know what Foxy would do to her. She came back to reality when he started his dreadful story.

"So it was 1987. I was doing a performance and I was enjoying myself. Then I malfunctioned due to something in my wires. They stopped me mid-performance and started to fix me. A lady started to fix me up. She was fixing my wires...before working on my jaw."

Foxy paused and looked sick to his stomach. He was wrapped in a ball and was shaking uncontrollably. He looked really scared. Chica looked at him and felt bad. She was the one who brought up the topic first.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." said Chica

"No it's okay. I wasn't used to having my jaw open for so long. I tried my hardest to keep my jaw open. Even so, it snapped down I didn't even realized what happened until everyone in the place started to run out of the building. Then some guys came and tackled me to the ground and shut me off, but before they did completely...I saw who I had bitten. It was my favorite child. She came to see me every day and I go and to that."

Foxy was in the fetal position as he convulsed and he started to tear up a bit. He seemed really upset by the way he told the story. She was just in shock after hearing that story. She went so comfort the scared fox. She wanted to show him that she will help him through it.

"It's okay. It was an accident." said Chica.

Foxy looked at her surprised. He expected her to run away the second she heard it. She WAS different from the others and maybe kind of cute? Wait what? Why was he thinking about that? He shrugged it off.

"You're not scared?" said Foxy.

"No I'm here. I will be your friend." said Chica

"T-thank you. I don't know what to say."

"No problem! Hey could you tell me why you winced at the mention of the others?"

"Well the night after my bite, Freddy got mad and came in here and beat me. That is why my costume and endo are so messed up right now"

Chica gasped at this. She couldn't believe that someone who looked so nice would do something like that and it was just an accident! He didn't have to go and do that.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Did you try to say something?" said Chica

"Yeah, but I'm the reason they can't move around during the day anymore. You probably can because you just arrived in that box." said Foxy.

"Oh ok. Wait, how did you know I came in a box?" said Chica. She had a grin on her face. "Were you spying on me?"

Foxy immediately blushed. He didn't want to tell her that he liked her as soon as he was spying on her. That would make him seem like a weirdo.

"Oh sorry! I guess I guess I was watching you because I like you!" said Foxy.

Crap! He did the exact thing he didn't want himself to do. He sat there in embarrassment while Chica just stared at him. She was happy that he did.

"I like you too…" she said.

"Really? You do? No one likes me anymore!" he shouted.

"Well now you have someone that does." said Chica. She then remembered that the others didn't know she was in here. She heard footsteps coming toward the cove. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Foxy asked.

"CHICA!" a voice boomed. It was Freddy. Behind him was Bonnie. They seemed very angry ta her for coming in here.

"Didn't we tell you to stay out of here?!" said Freddy

"Yeah why are you in here?!" said Bonnie

Then they noticed Foxy. When Freddy saw him on, he went ballistic. He was a danger in their eyes no matter what Foxy ever said to him. He was glad when he got shut off all those years ago.

"YOU TURNED HIM ON?!" said Freddy

"Yeah he just looked like he wanted a friend." said Chica

Freddy took his attention away from Chica and pointed it toward Foxy. the fox looked absolutely terrified. Chica remembered how Foxy said he beat him after the accident. Mike heard all the commotion and came down to check on everyone. He then saw that Foxy was on.

"What the heck?" said Mike. "Why is Foxy on!?"

"Take a wild guess." he said while motioning to Chica.

"Why did you do this?"

"I just got curious…"

Freddy then looked back at Foxy. He started going towards him slowly. Foxy started to back up when his back hit the wall. Then Freddy towered over Foxy. He gave him a look of pure hatred while Foxy gave him one of pure fear.

"You know what I'm about to do fox." said Freddy as he raised his fist.

Chica was terrified. She didn't want oppose Freddy, but she didn't want Foxy to get hurt. What would she do? 

"WAIT FREDDY!" shouted Bonnie.

Freddy stopped in his tracks and turned around looking confused. Chica was beaming with joy. She was hoping that someone would intervene so Foxy wouldn't get hurt. Foxy glanced over at Bonnie still scared.

"Thank you Bonnie!" shouted Chica

"Bonnie what do you mean?" asked Freddy confused.

Bonnie gave no reply as she dashed out of Pirate Cove. The animatronics and Mike froze and looked at the curtains. A few seconds later Bonnie ran in with her guitar. She got confused looks from all around.

"What? Can't I have some fun with this too?" she said

She ran over to Freddy and grabbed her guitar with the wrong end. Freddy then got what she meant and then it happened. They started beating up Foxy. Freddy punched in the face, kneed him in the stomach, and kicked him in between the legs. He did this as Bonnie smacked him around with her guitar and landing swift kicks and punches. Chica was mortified. She tried to help Foxy, but Mike held her back and dragged her out of the curtains.

"Sorry Chica this needs to be done." said Mike.

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Chica screamed, still trying to get to Foxy.

"Why do you care so much?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE HIM!"

"I can't understand why, but that's too bad."

A few seconds later, Freddy and Bonnie walked out. They came out smiling like they just came back from a fun outing. Chica managed to get a good look at Foxy before the curtains closed. He was rapidly losing oil as he tried to crawl deeper into the cove. She couldn't hold it in anymore She cried. After she was finished, it was almost 6am. Freddy went up to Chica while she was on the ground.

"Come on we need to get into our positions now." said Freddy as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed.

Freddy was taken by surprise by the sudden outburst and he stepped back. Chica then stood back up and walked over to the stage and stood there. Freddy and Bonnie looked at each other worried. They joined her on the stage. They decided to say something to her before 6am.

"Listen Chica, that fox is bad news." said Freddy

"Yeah he's right. You shouldn't be around him." said Bonnie

"Just shut up." said Chica angrily.

"But-" said Freddy

"JUST SHUT UP!" Chica screamed.

After that, Freddy and Bonnie gave up on the whole matter. They stood there for a few seconds until the bell rang 6am. The day had begun.


	4. Chapter 4- I Hate You!

Author's Note: Killer kamikaze, I know what you mean, but I have a plan for this. I wrote chapter 3 like that because Foxy was still a bit traumatized about what happened that day. So when he saw them coming up to him, he panicked. I going to make it so Chica is threatened he fights back against them. I don't want Foxy to kill them because they will become friends.

Chapter 4- I Hate You!

The day was long for Chica. It was too long for her. All she could do was replay the events of last night in her head over and over again. She was thinking about Foxy all day. The kids seemed to like her as a new animatronic in the pizzeria. Even so, the parents thought there was something wrong with her. Since she was thinking about Foxy, she kind of spaced out while the kids were talking to her. Freddy and Bonnie noticed this too. They were going to have a talk with her after the day was done. For the time being, more and more people were coming in. Things were finally looking up for the business.

_Time skip. The restaurant is closing._

"Okay guys you can move now." said Mr. Fazbear.

"Oh finally. The kids wore me out today!" said Bonnie.

"What shall we do today?" said Freddy

Everyone looked at Chica who immediately stormed off the stage and went into the kitchen. They looked at her stomp off with a worried expression on their faces. Mr. Fazbear was really confused since he hadn't been there when it happened. He looked at the animatronics for answers.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

Freddy took the liberty of explaining what Chica did last night. Mr. Fazbear was shocked. She had disobeyed them like that? He was a bit annoyed, but he was thankful for Freddy who had saved the day along with Bonnie. He made sure to express his gratefulness.

"Well, thank you for going in there and teaching him a lesson. He is an old animatronic who needs to be scrapped anyway." said Mr. Fazbear.

"You're very welcome!" they both said in unison.

Freddy and Bonnie sat down and talked for a good ten minutes expecting Chica to come back. When she didn't they began to get worried.

"Maybe we should go get her…" said Bonnie.

"Maybe you're right." said Freddy.

They got up and walked down the hallway. Before they completely got they could hear crying from the kitchen. They thought something happened to Chica while she was in there. They got scared and ran down the hallway. When they got in there, they say Chica in the fetal position and they went up to her.

_With Chica before Freddy and Bonnie came to her._

"Poor Foxy….she said to herself.

She was in complete despair. She couldn't imagine the pain Foxy must be in right now. All she could think about Foxy. At first, she didn't know why she was feeling this way. After a while, she realized it herself.

_She was in love with Foxy…._

_Back with Freddy and Bonnie finding Chica._

"Chica, what's wrong?" asked Freddy, worried.

Chica didn't respond.

"C'mon Chica talk to us. What's wrong?" asked Bonnie.

"YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG!" screamed Chica.

They weren't expecting the sudden outburst so they both stepped back. They didn't think that they did anything wrong by coming to check on her. Then they realized what she was mad about. The events about last night were still with her.

"Chica, you have to stay away from that fox." said Freddy

"NO I DON'T! HE'S NOT DANGEROUS! WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" she screamed.

"Why do you stand up for that fox anyway?!" said Bonnie.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" she screamed.

Freddy and Bonnie both stepped back in surprise. THAT was an answer that they were not expecting. Chica realized what she said and blushed lightly. The he realized she should tell them what she felt.

"Yeah that's right I do! When I first met him, I felt some kind of connection between us. so i feel like he shouldn't be blamed for what he did." said Chica.

Chica then pushed them both aside and tried to storm out of the kitchen. She was going to Pirate Cove to check on Foxy. She needed to know if he was okay for her to stop spacing out. Freddy noticed this through her body language and he grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Chica, you can't go back there. He'll hurt you!" said Freddy.

"No he won't" she said as she shrugged of his grip.

Freddy was about to go after her when he was stopped by Bonnie. He gave her a confused look. She thought she cared about Chica.

"Bonnie, what are you doing? She will get hurt with him." said Freddy

"I have a feeling that she can take care of herself. Besides, he won't be there for long. We will talk to Mr. Fazbear about him being scrapped tomorrow. C'mon let's go talk to Mike for now." she said.

As they walked, they remembered Chica saying she loved Foxy. How could she admit that so easily after knowing the guy for only a day? They have been trying to admit their feelings for so long. How did she do it?

_With Chica in Pirate Cove_

"F-Foxy?" said Chica.

Chica hadn't seen the pirate ever since he crawled into his cove. She was wondering where he could be. The cove was big, but she should have seen him by now. She then heard a groan of pain erupting from behind the ship. She went over to see the pirate barely alive. She ran over to him.

"Oh my God! Foxy!" she screamed.

He glanced over and got slightly worried. He thought that Freddy and Bonnie changed her mind about him and sent him to hurt him. He then changed his mind because she looked genuinely concerned for him.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." said Chica sadly.

"Don't worry about it… This happened before as I already told you. I'll probably shut down after a while. I'll probably be shut down for good when that happens." he said sadly.

Chica's eyes widened. She had just met him and already loved him. He could tell he was a good guy. She didn't want him to leave forever. She had to do something.

"Don't worry Foxy. I'm going to do something to help. You won't be shut down for good." she said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked.

"Because …." she started. Chica mustered up the courage and gave him a tight hug. It caused Foxy to wince from pain, but he was too busy blushing to notice.

"Because I love you Foxy…." she said nervously.

Chica closed her eyes tight thinking what Foxy's reaction. He would probably think she was weird.

"M-me too…" he said.

Chica's eyes widened at this. She let go and looked him dead in the face.

"You're serious?" she asked in a serious tone. "You're not messing with me?"

"Y-yes I am serious." he said. "I didn't want you to think I was weird when we just met. I felt a special connection with you. You were different from the others. You came in and actually spent time with me. I know must think I have weird rea-" That was as far he got before being surprised by a kiss from Chica. He was surprised, but then he kind of eased into it. They broke apart after a bit.

"Wow…" said Foxy.

"Wow…" said Chica

They kind of sat there for a while in happy silence. They were both looking down and they were madly blushing. Foxy then felt a surge of pain go through him. He grunted and this broke Chica out of her trance.

"Oh right! I need to get you fixed. I'm no mechanic, but I am sort of good with wires." she said before she got up to go find a tool box. Before she got up completely, Foxy grabbed her hand and held her in place. She turned around confused.

"Please Chica. Don't get yourself into trouble. Do it for me." he said getting weaker.

Chica noticed this and began to rush out of the cove.

_With Freddy, Bonnie, and Mike_

They were joking around like they usual, but Freddy and Bonnie were worried about Chica. They thought that Foxy would be dangerous. They didn't want him to hurt her. Mike noticed the worried looks on their faces. He decided to say something about it.

"Guys what's wrong?" asked Mike.

"It's just Chica." replied Bonnie sadly.

"Why what did she do today?"

"She went to see Foxy again to make sure he was okay." replied Freddy.

"Why did she do that?" asked Mike.

"She did that...because she loves him." answered Bonnie.

Mike developed a very confused look on his face. She loved him? How can she love that piece of junk? He thought that Foxy was a monster. Chica shouldn't be with him.

"That shouldn't be." said Mike.

"I know right!" said Bonnie. "It's really weird."

Just as they were talking about that Chica came running in. She knew he was engineer so she figured he had to have some tools in his office. She was looking around in a panic. The other three looked at her with worried expressions.

"Chica, what's wrong?" asked Freddy.

She didn't respond.

"C'mon talk to us Chica." said Mike.

"Just shut up." she replied.

They looked at her sadly. She really seemed to hate them even though this was only her 2nd night here. Then Chica found what she was looking for. She saw a toolbox and grabbed it and ran out of the room. They were confused at first, but realized what she was doing.

"Oh no! She's going to fix Foxy!" shouted Freddy.

"Freddy! It's okay! Remember what we talked about?" said Bonnie.

"Oh yeah…" he replied as he calmed down.

"What did you guys talk about?"asked Mike.

"We were going to ask Mr. Fazbear to finally scrap Foxy so he will be out of our hair." said Freddy.

"That is a great idea guys!" shouted Mike."I'll help you talk to him."

"Okay. Thanks Mike." said Bonnie.

_Back to Foxy and Chica_

"Ok Foxy! I'm back!" said Chica as she rushed into Pirate Cove. She heard no reply. She began to get really worried so she ran as fast as she could back to the spot where Foxy had been. She found him with barely any life in him.

"Oh God Foxy! Just stay with me. I will get you through this." she said.

Foxy let out a small whimper as an answer. She then got hard at work. She was fixing Foxy as fast as she could. She didn't want him to break on her. After she was done, he just laid there lifeless. She thought she hadn't been fast enough. She pulled his body into an embrace. She cried over him. Then she heard a whirring noise. Foxy was powering back up.

"Uhh. What happened?" asked Foxy feeling dazed.

Chica looked at him in pure joy.

"What?" he asked.

Chica hugged him tightly. Foxy was taken by surprise. Then he remembered what happened.

"Oh right! Thank you Chica!" said Foxy.

"You're very welcome!" she replied.

They sat down for a while. They talked, laughed and occasionally kissed. Then it was almost 6am.

"Oh you have to go!" said Foxy. "I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."

"Aww I was having a good time here with you." said Chica.

"I know I was too, but you have to go now." he said.

"Okay, but one question. Why didn't you try to fight back?" asked Chica.

"Well, I was still a bit traumatized when they beat on the day of the bite. So I just kind of froze up. Normally I would have one that. Even so, on the day of the bite, Freddy was so mad, that he had amazing strength. Plus he kind of took me by surprise. I was still weak from loneliness back then, but know that I have you, I will do better in fighting back." he replied.

Chica bushed at the comment. She WAS being a help to him. She was so glad.

"Thanks Foxy." she said. "See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." he replied.

With that, Chica left the cove. She was happy of the thought of seeing Foxy again. She went to the stage. Freddy and Bonnie were already there. They thought she would be back by now. They thought he did something to her.

"Chica are you okay?" asked Freddy worriedly.

"Did he do anything to you?" asked Bonnie.

"No he didn't." she replied.

Freddy and Bonnie were satisfied with that answer. They then turned away and started talking about their own thing.

"Ugh I can't wait to talk to Mr. Fazbear about scrapping Foxy tomorrow." Freddy said.

"I know right!" said Bonnie.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" asked Chica.

"Oh um...nothing." replied Freddy.

"I heard you! I was standing right here!" she said. They both sighed.

"Look Chica. That fox has been here for too long. He needs to get thrown out now." said Bonnie.

"No, I won't let you!" said Chica.

"C'mon Chica. We're friends right?" asked Bonnie.

"No! I hate you both!" she screamed.

They weren't expecting an answer like that. Then again, they did beat the man that she loves right in front of her. They didn't have time to think about it. A few seconds later, they bell had rung. The day had begun once again.

Thank you for reading! Again, if you guys want this to become a daily thing please leave a review below. _Link start! _(That's my new thing now, hence the name of my account).


	5. Chapter 5- The Fight

Chapter 5- The Fight

The whole day was a blur for Chica. All she could think about was Foxy. Although this time it was for a different reason. She recalled Freddy and Bonnie telling her that they wanted Foxy to be scrapped. She had to stop them no matter what. She couldn't let them scrap her love. She just started to know him. She wanted to spend more time with him during the nights. She wanted to help him get back on the stage. She was going to help him with his life because she loves him. She was still giddy about the whole thing. So she did better with entertaining the kids because she was happy. The parents like her and decided to spread the word about the place. More and more people were coming into the restaurant with their kids. The business was doing better than ever.

_Time Skip. Pizzeria is closing._

"Ok guys! You can move now!" said Mr. Fazbear.

As soon as he said that, Chica jumped off the stage and ran into Pirate Cove before anyone could say anything. Mr. Fazbear was really surprised. He was about to go after her when he was stopped by Freddy.

"What are you doing?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"She just wants to help out the fox." he replied.

"Why would she want to do that?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"Because...she loves him." replied Bonnie.

"How could she love that monster?" he asked.

"I don't know. Even so, we wanted to talk to you about something" said Freddy.

"What would it be?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"We wondering if you would scrap Foxy today." asked Freddy

Mr. Fazbear thought about the matter. It was a sudden request. Even so, he thought it would be better to get rid of the fox sooner than later. He thought about who could scrap him today. Then he realized it. Mike could scrap him for me. There was a junkyard not too far away from here. He could take the fox out when he got here.

"Sure! Mike can take him out when he gets here." replied Mr. Fazbear.

Freddy and Bonnie were so happy. The monster would finally be gone for good. They ran to each other and hugged. They stayed like that for a while. Then they realized what they were doing. They both backed away, blushing madly. They still don't know how to admit their feelings like Chica did for Foxy.

_With Chica when she ran to Pirate Cove~_

"Foxy?!" shouted Chica.

She needed to talk to him about what they said to her. She needed to discuss what they were going to do. At first there was no response. The she heard the pirate come from behind the ship.

"Chica?" he said. "What's wrong?" he said noticing her worried expression.

"Foxy! Freddy and Bonnie are talking to Mr. Fazbear about scrapping you!" she exclaimed.

Foxy looked completely normal. His expression didn't falter at all. 

"What's wrong!? Didn't you hear me?" she said.

"Yes I did. Chica, I knew this day was coming ever since '87. I guess it's just finally here." he said sadly.

Chica was mortified. He had to sit here all those years waiting for his demise? That must have been torture. She wasn't having it.

"Don't worry Chica. I won't let them punish you for it. Maybe I'll give them a piece of my mind before I leave. I feel a lot better about what happened ever since you came along." he said.

Chica didn't respond.

"Chica? Are you o-" was all he managed to get out before being surprised by a kiss.

"I won't let them take you." she said sadly.

"Chica…" he said.

_Time skip. Mike arrived _

"Hey guys! What's up?" said Mike

"Hey Mike! I waiting to tell you something." replied Mr. Fazbear.

"Ok. What is it?"

"Can you take Foxy to the junkyard that is close to here?"

"Oh finally! Thought you'd never ask!"

"NO!" a voice boomed.

It came from Pirate's Cove. They all turned to see Chica coming out of the curtains pulling Foxy out with her. Their eyes widened at the sight of him. Usually he would be cowering in fear, but this time he was standing strong. They all looked at them angrily.

"Chica! What are you doing?" asked Mike, Bonnie, and Mr. Fazbear in unison.

Freddy didn't respond. He was looking at the floor for a second. When he looked back up, instead of his regular blue eyes, he had completely black eyes with white dots in the middle. He teleported in front of Chica and slapped her. Hard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?" he screamed.

Foxy witnessed Freddy hit Chica in a split second. As soon as he saw it, his own eyes went like Freddy's. Freddy raised his hand to hit her again, but his fist was stopped by a hook.

"You're not touching her again." said Foxy angrily.

"Hmph. If it's a fight you want, then you got one." replied Freddy.

Freddy jumped from Foxy's reach. The others looked worried. The two got into fighting stances. They waited for a few seconds then Freddy made the first move.

"Die!" he shouted as he jumped at Foxy. He was expecting to start pummeling him, but Foxy wasn't scared anymore. He moved out of the way and kicked Freddy in the back, sending him to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" teased Foxy.

Freddy growled at him and stood back up. He teleported in front of Foxy, who wasn't expecting it, and punched him the face. Foxy fell to the ground. Freddy towered over him and he was getting ready to strike. Foxy did a sweep kick and tripped Freddy. Foxy then got up and stomped on Freddy's chest. Since he was broken and his foot was his endoskeleton, it was sharp. His foot went right through Freddy's chest. He started to cough up oil and the light was fading from his eyes.

Bonnie didn't know what to do. Freddy was about to die. She needed him in her life. She looked around hastily trying to help. Then she saw Chica. She was staring at the fight. She then got an idea.

"I'm so sorry Chica." said Bonnie.

"Wha-" she was then grabbed by Bonnie.

"FOXY STOP IT!" Bonnie screamed.

He glanced over and saw that Bonnie had a knife to Chica's neck. His eyes widened.

"Just get off of Freddy and go with Mike to the junkyard." she said.

Chica couldn't believe Bonnie's actions. She thought she was a better person than this. Chica looked at Foxy. Foxy looked at Chica. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted him to choose her, but he couldn't do that. He got up and Mike slowly walked over to him. He was about to shut off Foxy, but then Chica broke free of Bonnie's grip and ran over to Foxy. She grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"Please Foxy...don't leave me…" she said between sobs.

"Chica…I have to." he said sadly. "It's for the best." he replied.

Chica looked up at him and gave him one last kiss. He looked at him sadly and then Mike went over to power him off. He picked up Foxy and then he took him to his car. Chica sat there and cried in despair. They drove off in the car. A few seconds after they left, Chica got up off her knees. Bonnie looked at her sadly and then remembered Freddy.

"Oh God Freddy!" she said looking at his damages. "Chica help me with him!"

Chica looked back at Bonnie with pure hatred. She had just caused Foxy to leave and she wants me to help her? Chica just looked at them and walked away to the kitchen. Bonnie was devastated. She wasn't as good with animatronics as Chica was. She thought Freddy was going to die. Then she remembered that Mr. Fazbear was still here.

"Mr. Fazbear, can you help him?" asked Bonnie.

"I can try…" he replied.

They brought Freddy into the back room and began to work on him.

_With Foxy~_

Foxy was in the trunk of the car while Mike was driving. He was still processing what happened back there. He just played the moment where Freddy hit Chica. Every time he thought about it, he became more outraged. He couldn't leave like this. He had to get back there to her. He wouldn't go out like this.

_Back at the pizzeria~_

"Ok. He should be okay now." said Mr. Fazbear.

He then made the motion to turn on Freddy. Bonnie was watching in pure fear. She was waiting for all that time while Freddy was being fixed. She gave him a hopeful look. Mr. Fazbear then turned him on. For a second nothing happened. Then they heard a whirring noise. Freddy turned back on.

"Ohhh." he said. "What's wrong?" he asked noticing Bonnie's worried expression. Then he remembered what happened. He immediately felt regret in every part of his being.

"Oh God...what have I done?" he said sadly.

"Freddy, you lost your temper again." she replied.

Freddy didn't know what to think. He had hit Chica. He hit her hard. It probably made a dent in her metal and on top of that, he sent her love away. Even so, thinking back on it, maybe he wasn't a monster. The way he protected Chica. He must have really cared about her. Freddy was glad Foxy was there to stop him from hurting her more.

"Bonnie...maybe Foxy isn't a monster after all." he said.

"I know what you mean." she replied.

Freddy looked at her surprised. He expected her to completely go nuts from what he just said. He wondered why she felt like that.

"Why do you think so?" he asked. 

"Why do YOU think so?" she asked. She didn't want to tell him what she did just yet.

"I mean, the way he protected Chica back then. Maybe it was a malfunction like he tried to tell us." he replied.

"Yeah I think you're right" she said.

"So why do you think so?" he asked.

Bonnie mustered up the courage to say it. She had to tell him what she did. She told him how she grabbed Chica and threatened Foxy with her. Freddy just listened in shock. That wasn't the sweet bunny he knew.

"Bonnie, how could you do that?" he asked sadly.

"I don't know. I just saw you about to die and I had to do something to save you. I guess I just went the wrong way about it." she replied sadly.

"Well I guess I can forgive you for it. I don't know what to do about Chica though. Maybe we should tell her that we change our minds about Foxy." he said

"That's a good idea." she said. "Maybe we could fix him up completely with Mike's help. Then he could perform again. What do you think Mr. Fazbear?"

"What are you talking about? He might hurt someone again." he replied.

"But think about it. People used to love him right?" she asked.

"Right." he replied.

"And that bite was apparently a malfunction right?"

"Right."

"So if we fix him up and strongly, and I mean VERY strongly, enforce the rule of no getting up on the stage, we could reel in more customers and everyone would be happy."

"Good idea! I'll tell Mike to bring Foxy back right now!"

That was great news. They would have the chance to sincerely apologise for their actions. They were so happy. They went out of the backstage area. They looked at the time. It wasn't even 4am yet. They had plenty of time to hang out and chat. They hoped Chica would come back soon.

_Time Skip. 5am~_

They were still talking about random things, but their minds still remained on Chica and Foxy. They were still worried about Chica. They were about to go get her, when Mike came in.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Hey! Where's Foxy?" they said in unison.

Mike laughed.

"Don't worry about it. He is at my place. Mr. Fazbear said we could to have the day off tomorrow to take care of business." he said.

"Oh that's great." Freddy said.

Freddy looked up at the clock. It was almost 6am.

"Bonnie, we need to get into our spots." he said. She looked at the clock. She nodded.

They went to the stage. Then they really started get worried. Chica wasn't back yet. They were about to run after her when she walked down the hallway. She came up to the stage saying nothing as she did. They looked at each other worriedly. Freddy decided to say something.

"Chica look-" he started.

"DON'T. EVEN. TALK. TO. ME." she boomed.

They sighed in defeat. Freddy looked at Chica and saw her rubbing her cheek in pain. That just made him feel worse about the whole matter. They decided to wait until Foxy came back to officially apologize. They sat there in silence before the clock hit 6am. A new day started...without Foxy.

**Thank you for positive reviews! I figured people wouldn't like this that much, but so many people are being supportive! I really appreciate it. I MIGHT have another chapter up today. **_**Link Start!**_


	6. Chapter 6- Reunite

Chapter 6- Reunite

Chica was in despair. Her Foxy had been taken from her and she would never see him again. She assumed they had the day off since no one came for the first hour. She relaxed from her performance stance. All she could think about was Foxy. While she was standing their Bonnie and Freddy left the stage to talk about the plan for getting Foxy back. They went down the hall to the security office.

"Okay so what should we do now?" asked Bonnie.

"Let's just wait until Mike arrives." Freddy replied.

"Wait where is he anyway?" she asked. "Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Yeah he should. We should call him." he replied.

_With Mike~_

Mike was sleeping in his bed when he got the call from Freddy. Freddy reminded him to bring back Foxy soon. He laid there for another 5 minutes before getting up. He woke up and saw Foxy there and nearly jumped to the ceiling.

"Oh yeah. Forgot you were there." he said.

Mike then proceeded to get dressed and get ready for the day. They had the day off so he would get to hang out with everyone. This was looking to be a fun day indeed. Then he got his tools to work on Foxy. He began the upgrade.

_Back to the pizzeria~_

Freddy and Bonnie were looking for Chica. They decided not to wait until Foxy got back to apologize to her. They couldn't find her at first. They looked all around the pizzeria. They then realized where she was. She must have been have been in Pirate Cove. It was the only place where they haven't checked. They walked over and there she was. She didn't seem to be grieving. She was just standing there.

"Foxy is coming back." he said.

She turned around in surprise. She thought that he would be gone for good. She looked at them in complete disbelief.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "How? Why?"

Freddy basically explained everything they considered with Mr. Fazbear. Chica was attentive to every detail. Especially to the part of Foxy coming back and performing again. Her eyes brightened with joy.

"Really? You guys did that for me? Even after I did all those horrible things?"

"Well you had your reasons." replied Freddy. He noticed the dent in her cheek. That just made him feel worse. "Sorry about your cheek." he said looking down.

"Oh don't worry about it. I heard you sometimes lose your temper."

"I'll never do it again."

"Great."

"So can we be friends again?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah. Sure we can."

They made up and talked for a while. They were just awaiting Foxy's return. Chica was the most excited though. She was just thinking about how Foxy would look all fixed up. The thought of him living his dream and performing again. After a while, they got bored of talking. So they just sat there in silence.

_With Mike~_

"Shoot, I need to get there fast." Mike said.

The upgrade with Foxy had gone well and he was running late. He was sure that the other animatronics had told Chica the news. He bet she couldn't wait to see him again. He needed to apologize as well. He truly felt bad about saying those things to her while they were hurting to Foxy.

_Time Skip. Foxy arrives.~_

The animatronics were all sitting there waiting on the arrival of Foxy. They were getting impatient from waiting literally ALL DAY. All of a sudden, the doors flew open. It was Mike.

"Sorry guys!" he said.

They all jumped in surprise as Mike wheeled in a box about the size of them. They were all brimming with excitement especially Chica.

"Hurry up!" she said.

Then Mike took Foxy out of the box. He looked so brand new. Mike took off his back panel and turned him on. They waited for a second before Foxy started to turn on. When he fully powered on, he looked around, confused.

"Wait, why am I back here?" he asked. He was about to ask something else when he was tackled by a bear hug from Chica. She was crying tears of joy.

"Chica, what's wrong?" he asked getting worried.

"You're back! You're back!" she said.

The others looked at them with happy eyes. Then they realized what they had to do.

"Okay Chica, can we say what we need to say?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, go ahead." she replied.

"Foxy, we didn't mean to be so mean to you. We know it was just a malfunction, but we still treated you like that. I sometimes lose my temper to the greatest extent. We are so sorry for what we said and did." he said.

"Yeah we really are." said Mike and Bonnie in unison.

"So can you ever forgive us?" Freddy asked.

Foxy thought about it for a second. He thought that their apology was sincere. So he decided to forgive them after all.

"Yes I can." he replied.

They all looked extremely glad. They all went to talking after that. They were having good laughs when they realized that they didn't break the news to Foxy.

"Oh yeah we didn't tell Foxy about the news." Chica said.

"Oh yeah!" the other four said in unison.

"What?" Foxy asked.

They told him that he would perform again. That was that was the reason he was all fixed up. Foxy didn't notice until he looked down. He was surprised to see that he was in perfect condition. He was SO happy at the news.

"How will I perform?" he asked excitedly.

"You will just do your old performances with some new stuff added in." Mike replied.

They went back to talking after that. They hung out for the entire day. They had laughs and basically partied. Then it was about 5am. They all went to their respective places except for Chica. She went to Pirate Cove to spend time with Foxy. When she walked in, he was sitting on the floor next to the pirate ship. He noticed her when she walked closer to him.

"Oh hey Chica." he said. "What's wrong?"

She said nothing as she sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She leaned up and kissed him.

"It's just so great to see you again." she said.

"It's great to see you again." he replied.

After a few more seconds, Chica stood up and went out of the curtains. Before completely leaving she turned around.

"Love you." she said.

"Love you too." he replied.

Chica left the curtains and she started to make her way to the stage. She stopped when she heard a noise. She turned to see nothing there. She thought about going to investigate, but then she noticed the time and completely forgot about what she heard. She ran over to the stage and got into her position. She didn't see the figure with white mask in the vents.

Sorry if this chapter seems a little short. I was up REALLY late at night writing this to have this ready for today. Plus I had a headache, but I still tried to make it a bit lengthy. _Link Start!_


	7. Chapter 7- Pizzeria Mysteries

Chapter 7- Pizzeria Mysteries

Chica was the happiest she had ever been. She was interacting with the kids and Freddy and Bonnie more. The kids still wore her to though. Some of them she saw every day and they liked her in a special way. Some kids were just being bad and since it was the animatronics' job to make sure the kids follow the rules. She was playing with some kids when she saw a kid go backstage.

"H-hey! You can't go in there little boy." she called after him.

The kid didn't listen as he ran inside the room. He was amazed by the spare heads of the animatronics and the endoskeleton. Then he saw a door that was closed. He was about to go investigate when he was stopped by Chica.

"Hey didn't you hear me?" she asked. "I said don't go in here."

"Oh sorry." he said. "I didn't hear you."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." she said in a cheerful tone.

The child smiled as Chica set him down and he ran back to his party. The mother looked she was worried sick. Chica smiled at the sight. She was about to go back when she saw what the little boy was looking at. It was a door she had never noticed before.

"_Wonder what's in there." she thought to herself._

After that, the day went like normal, but Chica's mind was on that door. She didn't let it alter her performances, but she didn't forget about it. She also kept hearing the noises above her. She had a lot of questions to ask after the day ended.

_Time Skip. The day ends~_

"Ok guys. You can move now." Mr. Fazbear said.

Everyone started to move and come out of their positions. Before Mr. Fazbear left, Chica stopped him and asked him some questions.

"Um, Mr. Fazbear?" she asked.

"Hmm? What is it Chica?" he replied.

"Do you know what that door in the backstage area leads to?"

"What door?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah what door?" Freddy and Bonnie asked, not ever seeing the door either.

Chica led them to the backstage area and showed them the door that she had found when she stopped that kid.

"Hmm." said Mr. Fazbear. "I've never seen this before myself."

They all looked at it in confusion. Then Mr. Fazbear had an idea. He still had the original design of the pizzeria on a blueprint in his records. He led the animatronics to his office and he took them out. They looked at them and to their surprise, the door wasn't in the plan.

"What the heck?" said Freddy.

"It's like that the door appeared out of nowhere." said Bonnie.

"Hmm. I'll look into it." said Mr. Fazbear. "I should really be leaving now though.

"Okay! Bye!" the three animatronics said in unison.

Mr. Fazbear then left the pizzeria. The three animatronics went back to the dining room when Foxy was just coming out of the curtains.

"Hey sleepyhead." said Chica. "Where have you been?"

"Oh? I was just thinking about something." he replied.

"What?" the three animatronics asked in unison.

"Well, I kept hearing these noises and it sounded like they were coming from above me and I decided to sleep on it."

"I've been hearing them too." she said curiously.

"Well we can ask Mr. Fazbear about the history of this place tomorrow or something." Foxy said.

After that they went to talking. Mike had walked in and said hey to them then went into his office. After a while they started to get hungry.

"Hey are you guys getting hungry?" asked Freddy.

"Yeah." the other three animatronics said in unison.

"Well, I could make us something." Chica offered.

"That would be great thanks."

"No problem!" she said. She then yelled down the hall to see if Mike wanted anything. "You coming Foxy?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess I could." he said.

They were about to leave when Chica thought of something. She knew how to make things more interesting. When Freddy wasn't paying attention, she went over to Bonnie and whispered in her ear.

"_It's now or never…" she said._

Bonnie looked thoroughly confused as Chica started to walk away with Foxy. Chica gave Foxy a passionate kiss on the lips. He was surprised, but went along with it. They smiled as they went down the hallway and disappeared into the darkness. Bonnie now realized what she meant and started blushing madly. Freddy didn't fully take in that he and Bonnie were alone until after Foxy and Chica left. He started blushing too.

"Just tell him." she thought.

"Just tell her." he thought.

They both mustered up the courage and they started to speak at the same time.

"Bonnie-" Freddy started.

"Freddy-" Bonnie started.

They both froze at the moment.

"You go first." Freddy said, trying to be a gentleman.

"O-oh okay…"

She paused for a moment. She was so nervous that she almost lost her nerve.

"Well, I...I've liked you for a long time now and I guess I just never knew how to admit it" she said while looking down.

She was expecting a reaction or response from Freddy. Even so, she didn't hear anything for a few seconds. When she looked up, Freddy had the biggest smile on his face.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Well, I've felt the same thing for the longest time. I guess that I've never known how to admit it either." he said nervously.

Bonnie had the happiest look on her face. This was one of the best moments of her life. She leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss and he complied within seconds. They parted with a smile on her face. Even so, they looked over to see Foxy and Chica standing there with wide eyes. Freddy and Bonnie didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed. They looked as happy as they could be. Their friends gave them a happy smile as they came to the table with four plates since they already gave Mike his plate. They talked for a while, completely unaware that dark plans were brewing.

_Unknown room~_

6 animatronics were sitting somewhere in the pizzeria. They were getting their plans ready to be put into motion.

"Ugh, I can't believe that they are just having a good time up there!" shouted someone.

"Calm down Toy Freddy." said a feminine voice.

"But I can't toy Bonnie! They stole our lives from us."

"Ugh, your ranting is giving me headache." said another voice.

"Yeah Toy Chica is right." said yet another voice.

"Just be quiet Mangle." said Toy Freddy.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP." a voice boomed.

"But Marionette-" Toy Freddy started.

"NO QUESTIONS ASKED." he said. "We need to start discussing our plans to get out back out there."

"Yeah. I can't believe we were just replaced by those creepier versions of us." said Toy Bonnie.

"My replacement didn't even come until later! What, am I not as important to the new owner as the old owner or something?"

"Okay stop discussing the past." said the Marionette. "How will we get back in there?"

"Oh I have an idea!" said Mangle. "Maybe if we can cause a disaster like what happened in the earlier years, the current animatronics might get scrapped.

"Hmm. Good thinking Mangle." he said.

"Who looks like they can do the most damage?" asked Toy Freddy.

"It would have to Foxy with that hook and those sharp teeth of his." replied Toy Bonnie.

"Good point. Maybe I could control him with my mind control." replied Marionette.

They kept discussing the plan until they came to a conclusion. They would get Foxy to kill that security guard of theirs after he starts performing again. Then they would start getting suspicious of the other animatronics and probably use them for parts.

_Back with the four animatronics~_

They had finished eating and they were just talking at this point. Foxy had his arm around Chica and Freddy had his arm around Bonnie. Foxy was in the middle of saying something when he stopped and his ears perked up. It was such a sudden stop that the other looked worried.

"Foxy? Are you okay?" Chica asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah I just thought I heard that thing again." he replied. "We really need to ask Mr. Fazbear."

They talked for a little while longer until it was 5am. Foxy noticed the time.

"Okay guys, I start performing again tomorrow so I need to start practicing my lines." said Foxy.

""I can help you." said Chica.

"Oh thanks." he replied.

They walked to Pirate's Cove while Foxy gave her a kiss as they walked. Freddy and Bonnie stayed back and talked for another 50 minutes and then they went to their positions. Chica was starting to leave Pirate's Cove.

"Love you. I hope you do a good job tomorrow." she called back.

"Love you too and thanks." he replied.

With that, Chica went back to the stage and got into her position. Everyone was fairly excited for the next day, especially Foxy. Then the bell for 6am chimed. The very big day had begun.

**Thanks for reading! **_**Link Start!**_


	8. Chapter 8- Plans in Motion

Chapter 8- Plans in Motion

The day went well for the animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica had a wonderful time with the kids. Even so, their minds were on the big event. Foxy was finally going to perform again. Chica was the most excited about it. She was going to see her love perform again for the first time for in forever. (No pun intended) She was waiting for it all day. When Mr. Fazbear calmed everyone down, the other three animatronics down on the show stage with kids on their legs and looked towards the stage.

"Alright everyone! It's time to start the special event." announced Mr. Fazbear.

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"After all these years you will be able to take adventures with Captain Foxy once again!" he said.

Kids from the crowd cheered to have another animatronic to play with.

"Well, we got to call him out here." said Mr. Fazbear. "1-2-3"

"FOXY!" the crowd screamed at the top of their lungs.

At first nothing happened. Then the curtains started to shift and out came a pirate.

"Yarr me mateys! My name be Foxy the Pirate!"said Foxy.

The kids cheered after the rest of Foxy's introduction. Mr. Fazbear opened the curtains and re-opened Pirate's Cove. Kids poured in after another. The sight warmed Chica's heart. After a while, Foxy was in his position when he wasn't performing. A group of kids went up to Foxy with angry looks on their faces. The other three animatronics looked over in confusion. Foxy noticed the kids approaching, but he couldn't break the rules and move around.

"Hey you fox!" one of them shouted. "We know what you did all those years ago. You shouldn't even be here right now. Get him!" he shouted.

With that, the kids all rushed Foxy. They all jumped on him. They were ripped his costume pounded on his head. Even while they were doing that, Foxy couldn't move. Even if he was feeling all the pain. When they were done his costume was ripped and his endoskeleton was broken in some places. The kids were about to leave when one of them ran back.

"I'll be taking this!" one of them said while ripping of Foxy's ear.

The other three animatronics stared in shock. It all happened so fast that they couldn't do anything. Once the kids walked away, Foxy couldn't handle the pain any longer and he fell to the ground, short-circuiting. The last thing he saw before powering off was Chica and the others running toward him.

_Time Skip. Foxy wakes up.~_

Foxy's eyes start to slowly flutter open. He fully sits up and looks around confused. Why was he in the backstage area? He then remembered.

"_I knew people wouldn't like me." he thought._ He started to cry a little. He didn't like this lifestyle. He wanted to be liked again. He noticed Chica next to him, but she was asleep so he didn't bother her. He just sat there thinking about his miserable life.

Chica woke up. She was confused, but then she remembered why she was here. She was looking after Foxy. She looked up to see him awake with tears rolling down his eyes.

"Foxy what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Chica asked with concern.

He didn't reply and he had such a pained look on his face.

"C'mon talk to me! Please?" she asked.

He looked at her in tears.

"I knew people wouldn't like me." he said. "Not after what I did."

Chica gave him a sad look. She thought he would be a great attraction again.

"Foxy it was only those kids." she said.

"That's exactly it. They were just kids. They weren't even there 27 years ago. If they did this to me, I can't imagine how much those adults must hate me." he said sadly.

They just sat there as Foxy silently cried. Chica pulled him in for a tight embrace. She didn't know how else to comfort him. They just sat there in silence for a while until Foxy calmed down.

"Uhh...thanks." he said.

"No problem." she replied.

He gave her a kiss as they stood up. They walked out to see the others with worried looks on their faces. Their faces brightened up when the saw Foxy walking over with Chica.

"Hey Foxy! How are you feeling?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah are you feeling any pain?" asked Mike. "I tried to fix you up as best I could."

"I'm fine thanks." he replied.

They noticed his mood. They looked over at Chica who signaled not to say anything.

"Oh that's great." Freddy said.

With that, Foxy went to Pirate Cove. The others looked worried about him. They would've gone to stay with him, but by the time he went in there, it was already close to 6am. They three animatronics went to their spots on the stage and Mike went to go gather his things. After a few seconds, they chime for 6am rung. The day had begun.

_During the day~_

The three animatronics did their job well. Chica had learned to perform even if something was bothering her. She was worried about Foxy. He finally got to perform again, but it was only for one day because of those kids. She decided to stop thinking about it for a while and do her job so it wouldn't look like something was wrong with her.

_Basement~_

Mangle was in distress. She was happy about finally putting the plans into motion that night, but she didn't want anything to happen to Foxy. Even so, how was she supposed to tell the Marionette that she might_ love _Foxy? He would probably think she was being weird.

"What's wrong Mangle?" asked a voice.

Mangle looked up to see the Marionette sitting at a table near her.

"We got things to do tonight so I can't have you spacing out." he said.

"Well I just don't know what to do." she replied.

"About?" he asked.

"I think I might ...love...Foxy and I don't want anything to happen to him."

Marionette looked surprise at this response. Even so, he needed Mangle to be in good shape for tonight. He sighed and looked at her again.

"Fine. I guess we could make him join our side or something." he said.

Mangle looked up in joy. She would have Foxy to be close to her. She would get to be close to him everyday forever. Marionette gave her an annoyed look.

"So now can you be in good shape for tonight?" he asked.

"Aye!" she said happily. The plan was in motion.

They rest of the group came to that part of the basement and they discussed the rest of the plans. They couldn't wait until tonight.

_Back at the pizzeria~_

Chica couldn't help but space out a little. It wasn't seen by the parents so she got away with it. She thought she kept hearing the noises in the vents, but she shrugged it off.

_Time skip, the day ends~_

"Okay guys! You can move now!" said Mike.

The three animatronics stretched and then climbed of the stage. They were waiting Foxy to come out. He did after a while, but something wasn't right with him. He was looking down and you couldn't see his eyes.

"Foxy? Are you okay?" Chica asked.

He didn't respond. After a few seconds, he looked up with black eyes and white pupils. The four friends stepped back surprised. What could be making Foxy do this? Then they heard a tune of a music box coming from above. They looked up to see a slim, black figure sitting on the vent laughing.

"Who are you?!" Freddy demanded. "What are you doing to Foxy!?"

The figure didn't respond as he kept laughing. He was moving his hands around like he was controlling a puppet. He then said something very strange.

"Attack the security guard Foxy." it said.

The others looked at it in confusion. Why would Foxy do that?

"What?" Mike asked in confusion still looking at the figure. "Why would Foxy do that?"

The four were still staring at the figure until they heard a deep growl. They all turned to see Foxy standing directly in front of Mike. Mike looked up in surprise. Foxy tried to bite at Mike's head, but Mike ducked. Unfortunately, he was a bit too slow to avoid damage. Foxy bit deep into Mike's arm. Mike fell to the ground screaming in pain while Foxy just stood there with blood in his mouth.

"Foxy?!" Chica screamed. "What are you doing?!"

"It's not him Chica! It's that guy up there." shouted Freddy.

"Mike! Go hide! We can handle this." shouted Bonnie.

Mike managed to get up and run to the office and shut the doors. The animatronics got ready to fight since they were programmed to protect the kids if a criminal came in. Even so, all of a sudden they felt really heavy. Chica looked at Bonnie to see her falling to the ground. When she hit the ground she instantly went to sleep.

"It's the music! We have to…" Freddy trailed off as he fell too. Before Chica fell she noticed the figure do something bad to Foxy because Foxy powered off. He put Foxy on his back and noticed that Chica was still looking at them. By the look on her face she could tell that they must have had a thing. He went over to her as she was lowering to the ground.

"Oh don't worry. You will see your Foxy again soon. Although he might not be the Foxy you know and love.

With that, Chica blacked out.

**Thank you for reading. We got some things going on now :). **_**Link Start!**_


	9. Chapter 9- Switching Sides

Chapter 9- Switching Sides

Foxy woke up. He didn't remember anything that happened. All he could remember is being remember is being picked up by someone and then blacking out. All of a sudden everything, everything came back to him. He remembered how he scared his friends and hurt Mike.

"_Oh God...what have I done?" Foxy thought to himself._

Foxy tried to move, but he was restrained by something. He looked down to see himself strapped down on a table that was some how standing up a 90 degree angle. He struggled, but the restraints were too strong. He needed to get back to his friends. To Chica. He struggled for what seemed like hours, until he heard a noise coming from the distance.

"Oh I see you're awake." said a voice.

The lights brightened to reveal a tall black figure standing directly in front of him. Foxy completely froze up.

"My name is Marionette." it said. "Mangle!"

A few seconds later another fox came running down the hallway.

"Yes?" she said.

She looked over at Foxy awake and almost died of excitement. She thought she would finally be with him. He would be on their side and they would finally destroy the other animatronics and she could perform with Foxy.

"FOXY!" she screamed.

"Calm down, Mangle." said Marionette.

"What are you guys going to do?" asked Foxy.

"We are going to destroy your friends to get back on the stage and perform." replied Marionette.

Foxy's eyes widened. He couldn't let them do that. He needed to save them. He started to struggle more than he did before.

"I won't let you do that!" said Foxy.

"Oh I think you will." Mangle said.

"What makes you think that?" Foxy replied.

Marionette walked up to Foxy and opened his chest. Foxy's AI chip was in there and it was running. Marionette picked up another chip off the table. Foxy realized what he was going to do.

"No! Don't do it!" shouted Foxy.

Marionette took the chip out of Foxy's chest and replaced it with the one that he picked up off the table. For a few seconds, Foxy powered off. After a few seconds, Foxy powered on. Marionette expected him to have memories of the basement and the other toy animatronics, but he was drawing a blank.

"Hello stranger. Who are you and who am I?" asked Foxy.

Marionette and Mangle looked at each other confused. They weren't expecting this. Something must have happened with the chip. Marionette wasn't going to let the opportunity pass though.

"I'm your boss Marionette. You have a few other comrades in the basement. Don't go upstairs until you are told to." said the Marionette.

"Ok." Foxy replied.

Mangle decided she would take advantage of the situation too.

"I'm your girlfriend Roxy, but you can just call me Mangle." said Mangle.

"Hmm?" Foxy didn't really seem so sure.

"Ok. I'm going to leave to tell the others the news. I'll leave you two alone." said Marionette, remembering what Mangle had said earlier.

Marionette left and Mangle and Foxy alone. Foxy was still looking around in confusion. Mangle took this as her chance.

"C'mon I'll show you around, but first…" said Mangle.

Mangle leaned up and kissed him. He didn't know how to respond to respond, so he just let it happen. She broke it with the happiest look on her face.

"Amazing!" she exclaimed.

She then continued to show him around and kiss him occasionally.

_Back at the pizzeria~_

Chica was the first to wake up. At first, she didn't remember what happened. Then, just like Foxy, all of it came back to her. As soon as she remembered, she cried. Her Foxy had been taken from her and she didn't even have a clue where they could be. The other animatronics had woken up and heard Chica crying.

"Chica! What's wrong?" Freddy asked, not remembering immediately.

Bonnie remembered as soon as she got up. She began to tear up as well. freddy turned to her and asked the same thing. Then Freddy himself remembered. He felt a deep sorrow.

"Where's Foxy?" asked Bonnie.

"The figure took h-him." Chica stuttered.

Freddy and Bonnie looked at her at shock. They took him and they had no idea where to find him. They were deep in thought until they remembered something else.

"Oh God, Mike!" said Bonnie.

That broke the others out of their trance. They called out Mike's name. He responded from the office and they went to go see him.

"Mike, are you okay?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah. I remembered that I had a first-aid kit in here and I patched myself up." Mike replied.

"You do know that wasn't Foxy who did that to you." Chica said.

"Yeah. I know" he replied. "Where is he anyway?"

"The figure took him away." Freddy replied sadly.

"Oh." Mike said."Do you know where they might be?"

"No. No idea." Bonnie said. "We need to find him."

"Yes we do." Chica said.

They started to discuss plans to find him. They were going to search every inch of the pizzeria and search every nook and cranny. They were going to find him. No matter what it takes.

_Back to the basement~_

"So that's the whole place." said Mangle.

Mangle was still showing Foxy around. She had been doing that for hours. Foxy was starting to get really tired of it. He was starting to get physically tired too. He was wobbling from side to side. Mangle noticed this and decided it was time to rest.

"Okay Foxy, we can rest now." she said.

He looked at her thankfully, which made her blush. She took them to her room to rest up for the night so they could attack. As soon as she sat down she felt tired. She wasn't aware that she was tired too. She looked over at Foxy who was already in a deep sleep. She got an idea. She went over to him and gave him a passionate kiss. Thankfully he didn't wake up from it.

"I love you Foxy." she said as she started to drift off. She needed her rest for the attack tonight.

**Thank you for reading! **_**Link Start!**_


	10. Chapter 10- The Battle

Chapter 10- The Battle

After the group finished talking about how to find Foxy, they went over it.

"So, we are going to find Foxy tonight after the day ends." said Freddy.

"We aren't going to tell Mr. Fazbear." said Bonnie.

"Right." replied Mike.

They finished and all Chica could think about was Foxy. She wanted him to be close to her. She couldn't stand him being taken away from her. She couldn't wait for the day to end. The animatronics went back to the show stage and got into their positions since it was almost 6am. They waited for a few seconds and then the chime for 6am had rung. The day had begun.

_Backstage~_

Mangle woke up to Foxy being gone. She looked around in confusion, but saw no sign of him anywhere. She got up and looked for him. At first she didn't find him, but then she saw him standing against a wall with a blank look on his eyes. She looked at him with worry. She was about to say something when she heard him say something.

"Chica…why is that name in my head?" he said to himself.

"_What? How did he remember that? I have to stop him!" Mangle thought to herself._

She quickly walked up to him and gave him a kiss. That seemed to shock him back into reality. He looked down at her in surprise.

"Oh I didn't know you were awake." he said.

"I didn't know _you_ were awake. Don't leave like that. It worries me." she replied.

"Oh sorry." he said.

After that, they continued with the tour since they didn't completely finish it. After a while, they got tired of it. They sat down and talked for a while. Then Mangle thought about something.

"Oh! I haven't officially introduced you to the others." said Mangle.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." replied Foxy.

Mangle brought him into the room where all the other toy animatronics were talking. They stopped the conversation to look at them. Even so, they were primarily looking at Foxy since they hadn't met him.

"Hi guys! This is Foxy. You guys haven't officially met him yet." said Mangle.

"Umm...hi." said Foxy.

"Hi." all the others said in unison.

"Hey Mangle, why are you hanging around him so much anyway?" asked Toy Freddy.

"This is why." she said.

Mangle leaned up and gave Foxy a passionate kiss on the lips. The animatronics looked at them in surprise. That was something they weren't expecting.

"Oh." Toy Freddy said as they broke apart.

"Yeah." Mangle said.

They continued to talk with the others for a while. Mangle sat next to Foxy while they did. They were having a good time. All Mangle could think about was destroying the other animatronics and performing again. The best part was that she would find some way to put Foxy into it. Then they would be together forever. They would live the happiest life together. They talked until it was almost time to go.

"Ok Foxy, do you know how to fight?" asked Mangle.

"Yeah I would say so." he replied.

"That's great!" Mangle said

They went off on their own to keep talking. This felt like the best moments of Mangle's life. Ever since she saw Foxy in a picture, she felt like they had a connection. She felt like she and Foxy deserved to be together and she would make it happen. Even if she had to force him into the relationship.

_Back at the pizzeria (Closing time)~_

The chime for 12am rung. As soon as Mike got there and Mr. Fazbear left, Mike started the search.

"Okay guys! Let's find Foxy." saidMike.

As soon as he said that the animatronics started to move immediately. They searched every inch of the pizzeria and they couldn't find him anywhere. They came back to the show stage with sad eyes. Chica and Bonnie were tearing up. Bonnie was leaning against who was also extremely sad too. They just sat there for a while then Mike came back.

"Did you guys find anything?" Mike asked. The three animatronics shook their heads sadly.

They sat in silence for a while thinking of things to do. After a few seconds, they heard a loud bang. Before they could investigate, out ran the toy versions for the backstage area. The main animatronics and Mike all jumped back in surprise.

"W-who are you guys?" asked Freddy.

"We are the animatronics that came before you. You took our place. We intend to change that." replied Toy Freddy.

Everyone was kind of standing there examining their other self until the Marionette came out.

"Hey! You're the guy that took Foxy! Where is he?" demanded Chica.

"Oh I assure you he's fine." replied the Marionette.

The four main animatronics looked relieved.

"Although he might not be the Foxy you know." he added. "Foxy!"

A few seconds later, Foxy came walking out. When he saw the others, his expression didn't change.

"Foxy!" Chica yelled.

"Who are the guys boss?" he asked the Marionette.

The others froze in surprise. What did he just say? The Marionette noticed the original animatronics' confusion so he cleared up the subject.

"We put him on our side by replacing his AI chip." he said noticing Foxy wasn't paying attention.

"What?" asked Bonnie.

"Yep he doesn't even know you guys."

"Yeah Chica he's mine now." said Mangle. Chica looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Chica

"This." Mangle said.

She leaned up and gave Foxy a passionate kiss on the lips. Foxy had gotten used to it and returned the kiss. The others looked at the scene in shock. Chica was the most in shock. The Marionette was getting tired of all the talk.

"Okay guys, enough talking. Get them." said the Marionette as he jumped up to the vents to watch from there.

With that the toy animatronics charged. Toy Freddy attacked Freddy, but he was ready.(Get it?) Even though Freddy blocked it, the hit was still hard so he slid back a bit. That led him away from the group. Bonnie grabbed her guitar and readied it and Toy Bonnie did the same thing. They charged at each other clashing guitars. Toy Chica ran a Chica and tried to kick her, but Chica dodged. The fight was on.

"Hey Mangle what should we do?" asked Foxy. Mangle looked around and saw Mike looking at the others.

"Let's attack him." she replied.

Mike looked over to see Foxy and Mangle charging at him. He quickly dodged out of the way. He started to run away. Toy Chica saw Foxy and Mangle attack Mike and she smiled at it, but this was her greatest mistake. Since she wasn't paying attention, Chica landed a kick that knocked her clean out. Freddy was still fighting Toy Freddy, but it seemed to have no end. Then Freddy had an idea. When Toy Freddy threw a punch, Freddy ducked and landed a hard uppercut which knocked Toy Freddy out. Bonnie sort of did the same thing. When Toy Bonnie swung she side-stepped and hit Toy Bonnie in the back of the head, knocking her out. They went to help Mike. When Foxy and Mangle cornered him the others got in front of him. Freddy and Bonnie occupied Mangle while Chica went to Foxy. She went around him and gave him a hug.

"Please Foxy! Remember!" she begged.

"Let go!" he demanded.

He tried to get her off from behind, but she wasn't letting go. He tried to remove her hands, but she wouldn't budge.

"C'mon! It's me! Chica!" she begged.

"Let go!"

"Please Foxy...I love you."

That seemed to trigger something in Foxy. He started to remember everything. He remembered his friends and his home and his love. He got all his good memories back. He stopped trying to struggle. Chica looked up at him.

"Foxy?" she asked.

"Chica…" he said.

"Oh Foxy!"

They both shared a passionate kiss and hug. They were finally together again. They were so happy. They just wanted to sit down together and talk for hours. Even so, they still had two animatronics to take care of. Foxy and Chica walked over to Mangle.

"Oh great Foxy. Help me up." she said. Foxy didn't say anything. "Foxy?"

"You did things that I didn't approve of Mangle. You took advantage of me." he said.

"Oh no" she said feeling deep sorrow.

"I'm sorry." he said. With a quick hit on the head, Mangle was out.

Foxy looked back at his friends who looked happy to see him. They looked around for the Marionette. They then remembered that the Marionette went up to the vents. They looked up and the Marionette wasn't even paying attention. Foxy called out to him and he looked over and saw his whole team knocked out.

"WHAT?!" he boomed. He jumped down. "How did they get defeated by mere copies?"

"Like this!" all the animatronics said in unison.

They all ran at the Marionette and hit him at once. The Marionette fell to the ground knocked out. The animatronics looked happy that they finally got their group back together. Mike called Mr. Fazbear to tell him what happened. He seemed surprised that they were still active, but he let the animatronics have the day off to catch up. Mike took the animatronics into his office and began to dismantle them so they wouldn't cause them anymore trouble. The other animatronics were sitting down at a table to discuss.

"So Foxy, do you remember anything that happened while you were under their control?" asked Chica.

Foxy shuddered. "Yeah I do."

"What did they do?" asked Freddy.

"Basically I was being dragged around by Mangle and she was doing what you saw on the stage." he replied.

After that they continued to talk for a long time. Then it was close to 6am. Freddy and Bonnie kissed out of celebration before they got into their positions. Foxy was headed to his cove when he was stopped by Chica.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She burst into tears and gave him a tight hug.

"Chica? Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm just glad you're back." she said.

"Me too. I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she replied.

They shared a passionate kiss and hug before Chica rushed to her position. Foxy smiled as he went into his cove. After a few seconds, the chime for 6am rung. A very happy day had begun.

**Thanks for reading! **_**Link Start!**_


	11. Author's Note

**So that was the end of my FNAF story. I'm glad people liked it this much. I might plan on doing a sequel to it. Tell me in the reviews below. Even if people don't care for it much, I might still write it for fun. Also it might not be for a while since school starts again tomorrow. **_**Link Start!**_


End file.
